Big Brother
by Jenn11
Summary: Thia's boyfriend hurts her. Oliver isn't happy... Just sibling (non-romantic) love.


A/N: Takes place in the near future, a couple weeks after Ollie opens his club.

Forcing her lips into a smile, in case she ran into her mother or Oliver, Thia checked her make up again. She could barely see the bruise, and didn't think anyone else would. Her shirt hid the bruises on her stomach and ribs, its sleeves hid the bruises on her arms. Satisfied, she left her room.

As she was going down the stairs, Oliver was coming up. "Hey, Ollie," she said, as she got close.

"Hi, Thia," he said, glancing at her. Something caught his eye. The tension in the way she held herself, and careful way she was walking down the steps. He stepped over to be in front of her, and she almost ran into him. He instinctively caught her arms to steady her.

Thia couldn't help the slight gasp of pain, as his hands put a bit of pressure on her bruises.

"Thia? What's wrong?" Oliver asked, concern in his tone.

"Nothing," she muttered.

He placed his fingers under her chin, to tilt her face up. Taking in her face, he noticed the discoloration under the make up. Acid poured through his veins. Someone had hurt Thia.

Thia couldn't miss the sudden intensity in his eyes as he saw the bruise. Without a word he held a hand out. She took it, and let him escort her down the stairs. It felt good to have the physical connection to Oliver. It made her feel safe. She was both looking forward to, and dreading, this conversation. If she was going to talk to anyone about what had happened, it would be Ollie. But part of her dreaded his reaction. Neither spoke until they were sitting in the living room. They sat on the couch, facing each other.

"Thia, I know things haven't been the same since I've been back. But I'm still your big brother, and I still love you. I'm not going to let someone hurt you, and let that go."

"I don't want to talk about it," she said, embarrassment and shame flooding her yet again.

"I understand you don't want to, but you need to. You can talk to me, or I'm calling the police to report an assault on my little sister," he told her, his voice soft and gentle, but with a hint of steel to let her know he meant it.

She met his eyes, and saw that he wouldn't relent. She gave a slight nod.

"How bad are you hurt?" he asked, it was his greatest concern. He could deal with whoever had hurt her once he was sure Thia was okay.

"Bruises," she replied.

"Where?"

"My cheek, arms, stomach, and ribs," she admitted.

"Thia, I need to check to make sure you don't have any broken ribs, or other internal injuries I can feel."

She gave a nod, and lifted the hem of her shirt until it just hid her bra. His eyes darkened with anger as he saw the discolored skin. He gently ran his hands over her stomach, feeling for any damage he could. Then he carefully checked her ribs, hating the pain he knew he was causing her.

"I don't feel anything, but we need you have you checked by a doctor."

"Ollie… Please…" Thia said, as she lowered the hem of her shirt back into place.

"We'll be discreet, but I need to know you're okay, Speedy."

She sighed, then asked the question she'd been thinking about as he checked her. "You learned to do that on the Island, for yourself, didn't you?"

"Yeah. No doctors there," he replied. He knew he had to be careful about revealing what he'd learned on the Island, but this seemed safe enough, and she'd already guessed. "Who did this?" he asked, to change the subject, but also because he needed to know. He had to find out who had done this so he could deal with them. So he could make them pay. And they'd be dealing with Oliver North, not Green Arrow.

"Erik," she said, naming the guy she'd just begun dating. "Please, Ollie, you can't call the police about this… Please…"

He leaned in, and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Okay, Thia, I won't call the police," he promised. Oliver fully intended to deal with Erik himself.

"That was too easy. What are you planning, Oliver?"

"You don't need to worry about that, you need to focus on getting better," he said.

"What are you going to do?"

"He hurt you, Thia. He doesn't get away with that. But why didn't you say anything?"

"This is exactly why! Because I knew you'd go after him!"

"Please at least tell me you broke up with him?"

She nodded. "When he slapped my face. That's why he kept…" Her voice trailed off.

"…beating you," Oliver finished. A sudden horrifying thought came to him. "Thia… Did he ever… force you?"

"No! No, Ollie. He wanted to go further than I did, and I said no. That's why he hit me in the first place. But he just… beat me. He didn't rape me. And it was only this once."

"Promise?"

"I promise," she said, looking him in the eyes.

He called the Queen family doctor, and made her appointment for that afternoon. "Will you come with me?" Thia requested when he gave her the details.

"Of course," he promised, giving her a soft smile.

Both were relieved when the doctor reported that there were no serious internal injuries. The ribs were bruised, but not cracked.

That night, Oliver woke from a nightmare. Nightmares were normal for him, but this one wasn't about the Island. He'd watched Thea be hurt, with no way to get to her or help her. He quickly stood, and headed to her rooms. As he opened the door to her rooms, he heard her cry of pain, running to the bedroom he found her sitting in the bed. Her eyes were wide, and slight tremors shook her body.

"Thia?" he called, sitting beside her.

She wrapped her arms around him, and buried her face in his chest, letting the tears soak into the tee shirt he wore. He rubbed her back, as he had when she was little, and whispered soothingly.

Once she calmed down, he settled her back in the bed, and began to sing her favorite lullaby. She managed a small smile for him. Feeling safe with her big brother watching over her, Thia quickly fell asleep.

Oliver moved to het chair, and settled in to watch her sleep, ready to wake her before the nightmare could go so far again.

Two more times, she grew restless, and need Oliver to soothe her back into deeper sleep.

As she came fully awake, Thia sensed another presence in her room. Looking over, her eyes met Oliver's. "You stayed…"

"Of course I stayed," he replied, giving a tired smile.

"Thanks," she said, giving him a grateful smile.

"Any time," he answered.

"Now go get some sleep," she said.

He gave a tired nod, and headed to his room.

ARROW ARROW ARROW ARROW ARROW

Hoping to see Thia, Erik went to Oliver's newly opened club. Looking down from his office, Oliver saw the boy, and gave what only the brave would dare call a smile.

Moments later Digs opened the door to allow Erik into the office.

"Please make sure we aren't disturbed, Digs," Oliver said in a pleasant voice.

"Of course, Sir," Digs said, cloning the door. Oliver had told him what the boy had done to Thia, so Digs smiled as he heard the sounds that soon came from behind the door.

"So, Erik-"

"Look if this is about, Thia, I'm sorry. That's why I'm here, I wanted to find her and apologize."

Oliver let the pleasant mask drop. His tone became low and deadly. "Of course this is about Thia. And your apology is not accepted. She isn't here. She's home recovering. Did you really think she'd feel like dancing with all those bruises – especially the bruised ribs?"

"I didn't mean to hurt her that badly…" Erik muttered.

"But you did mean to hurt her," Oliver growled. "What? You didn't know your own strength? Let's see if I know mine…"

A vicious right hit Erik's cheek, right where he'd hit Thia. Oliver then went for body shots, cracking Erik's ribs, and bruising internal organs. Oliver stopped himself from continuing the beating. Erik lay groaning on the floor.

"I'd say you can thank Thia for your life, she wouldn't want me killing you, but you won't like what happens if you ever come near her again. I'd suggest transferring schools. Preferably one in Europe… And if you want to avoid assault charges and a scandal, tell the police you were mugged."

"I could charge you with assault," Erik managed.

"But my friend who brought you in here will testify he was with me all evening, he's my body guard after all, and that you're lying," Oliver said, then walked out the door.

A few whispered comments later, and Digs came in. He dragged Erik out the back way, and dropped him several blocks from the club. "Remember, you were mugged, and stay away from Thia," Digs said before getting back in the car and driving away.

When Oliver arrived home, he went to check on Thia. She was usual a deep sleeper. But entering the room, he heard a low, pained, moan. He hurried to the bed, and sat on the edge. Reaching out, he tucked back a strand of hair that had fallen forward. "Hush. I'm here. You're safe. He isn't going to hurt you. No one is going to hurt you. You're safe. I'm here," he said softly. He was pleased when she calmed, and sank back into deeper sleep. He moved to sit in the nearby chair, watching her sleep. Only once more did he need to calm her.

As she came fully awake, Thia once again sensed another presence in her room. Looking over, her eyes met Oliver's. "Ollie?" she asked sleepily.

"You weren't sleeping well," he explained.

"You didn't have to stay… I'm not a little girl anymore."

"I know you aren't a little girl, but you are my little sister," he replied.

"Thanks," she said, giving him a grateful smile.

"Any time," he answered.

"Now go get some sleep," she said.

He gave a tired nod, and headed to his room.

ARROW ARROW ARROW ARROW ARROW

The next Friday, Thia found Oliver in his room. "Erik hasn't been in school all week, and there's a rumor he's transferring to some boarding school in France," she said.

"I told you I'd deal with him. You won't ever have to see him again," Oliver assured her.

She walked forward, and hugged him tightly, relaxing into him as his arms wrapped around her. "Thanks, Ollie," she whispered.

Rather than answer, he placed a light kiss on the top of her head. Thia gave a soft smile. Ever since he'd found out about the attack, Thia felt like she had her big brother back; and that was more than worth the pain she'd endured. Oliver still wouldn't talk about his time on the Island, but they'd talk about what was going on now, and about their Dad. She hoped that one day he'd talk about the Island, but for now it was enough. More than enough. She had Ollie back. Her big brother was really home.


End file.
